The Bel in the Box Weapon
by Minto-san
Summary: Fran had always kept it with him at all times, no matter what. Oneshot, B26. Please R/R?


**Note:** I'm working on 'To Be With Varia' right now, but I couldn't help typing up something that popped in my head last night. I hope my reviewers don't mind. R/R please?

**DISCLAIMER**: All characters used in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Akira Amano.

* * *

><p>Fran stared at his box weapon as it bounced on it's spring, a cheshire-cat grin plastered on it's face, fairly similar to a certain senpai of his.<p>

He poked the tiny crown on it's head before closing his eyes and remembering how he got this odd, yet, somewhat reliable box weapon.

* * *

><p>"Oof!"<p>

Fran tripped over his own foot and fell facefirst on the rocky pathway as he tried to run away from his pursuers.

"Watch where you're going, you toad!"

Bel, who was a few feet behind him, threw a few knives at some of the people chasing them. That bought them enough time to rest for a few minutes. "Che, can't we just kill all of them already? I'm tired of being chased around."

Fran, still sprawled on the ground, reminded him in monotone, "We can't, senpai. We have to lure them out of the city first and keep at least three people alive, or the long-haired captain will get real mad."

Their mission was simple. All they had to do was lure a certain family's members out in the open and leading them out of the city by 'pretending' to be running away from them.

"The hell I care about that." the prince rudely answered back. "It's very degrading for a prince to be running away from a good hunt, shishishi~"

"Your head is losing a few screws as usual, fake-prince senpai." Fran monotoned as he tried to adjust his frog hat.

"What was that?"

"No, nothing."

Bel growled, but decided to ignore it. "Get up, froggy. We still have a few blocks to go."

The kouhai nodded and tried to stand up. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his ankle. He winced, and fell back down on the ground.

"Ah, senpai, I'm in trouble." he monotoned, trying hard not to flinch from the pain surging through his foot.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I sprained my ankle."

"So? What do you want me to do about that?"

Fran stretched out his arms to where Bel was standing and slowly replied. "...carry me, senpai?"

The prince was taken aback for a second, but considered his choices. The frog would finally stop slowing them down and finally get this mission done and over with. But, he would have to do something as lowly as carrying a peasant. It would be just as easy leaving the frog behind to die.

…

…_Nah. I want this mission finished as fast as possible._

Without saying anything, he carried his kouhai on his back and started running again. Fran, still a bit shocked that his senpai would actually agree to carry him, suddenly fell silent. He didn't know why, but he was actually pretty happy that he sprained his ankle. Being carried by the prince of all people... this was really rare.

All of a sudden, tentacles start chasing after them, getting close to wrapping themselves around Belphegor's leg.

_Shit- they had an illusionist too?_

Bel started running faster while Fran tried making illusions to counter the tentacles. Unexpectedly, one of the tentacles' ends morphed into some sort of sharp and pointy weapon and slashed through one of Fran's illusions. The kouhai didn't expect that, and sure enough, he earned a large gash on the cheek.

"Ow..."

Bel looked back and saw his injured kouhai, holding onto his bleeding cheek. At the corner of his kouhai's eyes, he could see tears forming and rolling down his face. Not really understanding why, Bel snapped. He was mad. _Enraged_, even. He took out a small box, lit up his flame and WOOSH. Out went his box weapon, burning and killing everyone in it's path.

"Ushishishi~"

* * *

><p>"Che, in the end, you killed everyone, and we got in trouble after all, senpai." Fran complained.<p>

He was lying on his bed, but his upper-body was propped up by some pillows. His foot was wrapped in some sort of cloth to keep him from moving it around, and there was a bandage on his cheek that covered the wound. Bel was sitting on a chair beside the bed, keeping the frog company, since he didn't really have anything to do today.

"Ushishi~ Froggy should be grateful that he got saved by royalty."

"What royalty? All I see is a fake-prince."

_Stab._

"Ow."

Luckily, Fran put on an illusion fast enough before he could get hurt. Bel just scoffed and crossed his arms behind his head.

The room fell silent for a few good minutes, not counting the sound of the AC whirring in the back. The prince decided to break the silence.

"Froggy really can't go a day without the prince protecting him, can he?"

Fran glared at him. "You idiot-senpai. You try to kill me more often the protecting me, actually."

Bel frowned. "You could at least say thank you and appreciate that the prince actually cares every once in a while."

The teal-haired boy's eyes widened, trying to absorb what his senpai had just said. It took him a few minutes to decide what to do, before he looked away then mumbled something barely audible.

"...ou."

"Hm?"

"I-idiot-senpai." Fran tried looking for something to look at. Anything but the prince in beside him right now. "I s-said, th-thank you." He tried to suppress a blush as he mentally cursed himself for stuttering.

The prince smiled his slasher-smile and snickered. "You're so uncute, froggy."

"I'm not trying to be cute, fallen-prince." the kouhai easily answered back, still not looking at the prince.

Bel stood up and reached for something in his pocket. He took out a small box that had the Varia logo imprinted on all four sides. He tossed it to the kouhai who clumsily tried to catch it.

The prince walked to the door and without looking back at his kouhai, spoke. "Lussuria told me you needed a box weapon."

"Eh?"

The senpai looked back. "Use it when I'm not there to protect you, understand, you dumb frog?"

Then, Bel closed the door behind him.

Fran, curious to what might come out of the box, carefully slipped on his Hell Ring and lit up his flame. He punched the hole on the box, then...

...his box weapon greeted him with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope you like it! I think it'd be really adorable if Bel really gave him that box weapon. It was just a random thought in my head. Tell me what you think? :)

Oh, I'll be continuing 'To Be With Varia' soon, so just wait!


End file.
